Root user is a conventional user name for users (i.e. super user) who have all privileges to access all documents and programs in Unix and Unix-like systems. Root user, similar to an Administrator on windows system, can configure the system arbitrarily. Therefore, the root user's login password (hereinafter referred to as super user password) is very important for security of the system.
At present, some mobile terminals with smart operating system (hereinafter referred to as smart mobile terminal) have already possessed a function of remote login service. After successfully remote logged into the smart mobile terminal, any operation can be executed to the smart mobile terminal. Therefore, it is especially important for this kind of smart mobile terminal to guarantee security of the super user password.
However, the super user password of some smart mobile terminals is a default uniform password. For example, the super user password of iPhone is a default string “alpine”. This password has been well known and most users will not pay close attention to it, thus they will not change it. If an iPhone connects to Wi-Fi network or a computer, anyone might log into the iPhone via the default super user password and perform any operation on the iPhone after successful login, such as turning off and restarting the phone, uploading data in the iPhone, deleting all the documents in the iPhone, and even introducing Trojan horse virus, etc.
Therefore, it is very significant for assuring data security of the smart mobile terminal to change the default super user password of the smart mobile terminal.